Złówmy karpia i ubierzmy choinkę na święta
Total Drama: Amazing Race - Odcinek 3 'Don: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Australia... kraj kangurów. W tym miejscu nasi uczestnicy musieli zmierzyć się w wyścigu z żyrafą w Taronga Zoo. Owen nie wytrzymał nawet kilku sekund i się zmęczył. Kto nie chciał, mógł wykonać niebezpieczne zadanie ze wspinaczką na Sydney Tower. Zwycięzcy i Latynoskie rodzenstwo walczyli o ostatnie miejsce i mogło się zdawać, że Zwycięzcy odpadną, ale ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wyprzedzili swoich rywali. Co czeka nas dzisiaj? Czy w zimnej Rosji zawdonicy poradzą sobie z temperaturą? I kto w tym odcinku opuści naszą grę? Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się już za chwilę w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Sydney, Australia 'Don: ' Wczorajsza strefa luzu jest dzisiejszą linią startu. O to zakochani nastolatkowie, którzy jako pierwsi odczytają dzisiejszą wskazówkę Carrie otwiera skrzynkę 'Carrie: ' Biegnijcie jak najszybciej na lotnisko i lećcie do Rosji (PZ 'Devin: ') Nie wierzę, że pomimo mojego uszczerbku na zdrowiu ostatnio wygraliśmy. Właściwie to wszystko dzięki tobie Carrie (PZ 'Carrie: ') Oj no weź. Nie schlebiaj mi już tak <3 Isabella odczytuje wskazówkę 'Isabella: ' Rosja? Biegiem, szybko 'Don: ' Samolot nr 1 startuje dokładnie za 30 minut. Tylko 9 drużyn zmieści się na jego pokładzie Pierwsze 9 drużyn wbiega do samolotu nr 1 Samolot 'Cody: ' Jak dobrze, że zdążyliśmy stary. Mało brakowało a lecielibyśmy drugim samolotem 'Mike: ' Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na mnie polegać. Doprowadzę cię do celu Nita siedzi po drugiej stronie samolotu. Z jej dekoldu wychodzi Skaarl 'Nita: ' Gdzie ty mi się schowałaś? 'Obsługa Samolotu (głośnik); ' Uwaga, ważny komunikat. Zbliżamy się na terytorium Rosji, gdzie jest jakieś minus 50 stopni. Zaleca się ubranie kurtek i nie wychylania nosa na zewnątrz 'Isabella: ' Nie wychylać nosa. Zimno nam nie straszne, co nie Tatiana? Na ekranie pojawiła się Tatiana ubrana w korzuch 'Tatiana: ' Mówiłaś coś? Samolot nr 1 ląduje Niżny Nowogród, Rosja Uczestnicy znajduję się w Rosji. Na dworze pada śnieg i wszyscy trzęsą się z zimna. Po za Tatianą, która ubrała kurtkę 'Matthew: ' Potrzebuję się czegoś gorącego napić by mi było cieplej 'Don: ' Nie Matthew. Nie dostaniesz niczego ciepłego do picia, ale... wszyscy dostaniecie to Don rzucił wszystkim kurtki i czapkę mikołaja 'Courtney: ' Wow, czapka Mikołaja i kurtka. A czy święta nie mają być dopiero w grudniu? 'Don: ' No niby tak, ale rozmawiałem z naszą stacją telewizyjną i ten odcinek ma zostać wyemitowany właśnie w tamtym okresie. Tak więc dzisiaj mamy świąteczny odcinek (PZ 'Carrie: ') Och tak świątecznie tutaj. Może dzisiaj runda bez eliminacji z tej okazji 'Don: ' Biegnijcie do skrzynki, bo samolot nr 2 własnie ląduje 'Nita: ' Działaj lub patrz. Kto nie wspinał się na Statuę Wolności w USA, musi wyłowić karpia z pobliskiego jeziora. 'Don: ' Karpie. Ryby, które zazwyczaj podaje się na święta. Wiem, to bo ostatnio też takiego złowiłem. Zazwyczaj są jeszcze żywe, gdy przywoże je do domu Uczestnicy pobiegli nad staw i zaczęli łowić 'Tatiana: ' Pora złowić naszą wygraną Tatiana chwyta za wędkę i łowi 'Courtney: ' I to ja mam być tą, która będzie wykonywać zadanie, a ty będziesz tylko stał i się gapił? 'Duncan: ' Trzeba było nieść mnie na Statuę Wolności. Ale nie martw się, dasz sobie radę (PZ 'Nita: ') Boję się trochę, że Skaarl, może nie dać sobie rady z wyłowieniem tego karpia. Ale i tak w nią wierzę Skaarl wchodzi do wody Noah odczytuje wskazówkę 'Noah: ' Karp, szybko (PZ 'Owen: ') Karp? Czy ty powiedziałeś karp? Kurczę nie jadłem jeszcze dzisiaj śniadania (PZ 'Noah: ') Jak to nie? Wpierniczyłeś przecież cały kubełek gorącego kurczaka i dwie paczki chipsów paprykowych (PZ 'Owen: ') Ty no weź. To była tylko moja drobna przekąska przed śniadaniem (PZ 'Noah: ') W takim razie boję się zapytać, co ty jesz na święta. 'Heath: ' To już nasz trzeci dzien na planie. Co robimy? 'Louane: ' Starajmy się ładnie wyglądać, to widzowie nas pokochają Uczestnicy zarzucili wędki i czekają 'Don: ' Minęło już 10 minut. Wszystkie pary łowią karpia, ale nikomu jeszcze... 'Aisha: ' Złowiłam 'Don: ' No, jednak się myliłem Aisha zanosi karpia do miejscowego hurtownika, a ten daje jej wskazówkę 'Aisha: ' Albo/Albo. Ubierz choinkę, lub zostan Świętym Mikołajem 'Don: ' W tym Albo/Albo, drużyna musi albo ubrać jedną z choinek stojących na tym o to placu. Albo z rozdać prezenty z tego worka miejscowym mieszkancom. Kurczę, znowu masło maślane 'Matthew: ' Z prezentami pójdzie nam szybciej, dawaj Reszta uczestników nadal łowi 'Carrie: ' Mam to <3 'Devin: ' Jestem z ciebie taki dumny Devin uściskał Carrie, po czym coś mu strzeliło 'Devin: ' Ałć 'Carrie: ' O nie. DOOON Don podchodzi 'Carrie: ' Devinowi coś się stało 'Don: ' Devin, pamiętaj, że zawsze możemy wezwać doktora Devin zaczyna majaczyc 'Devin: ' Nie lekarza, ja tylko wyzdrowieć nie wygranej potrzebuje Fabian tymczasem łowi karpia i wpada na pomysł (PZ 'Fabian: ') Co ty na to, by zasabotować te dwie wariatki? (PZ 'Eva: ') Jakiś plan? (PZ 'Fabian: ') Szatanski plan Fabian rozgląda się, czy nikt nie patrzy i oddając wędkę Evie wskakuje do wody. Pod wodą przyczepia wędkę Lucy do rekina i pociąga za nią 'Lucy: ' Barbie, bierze 'Barbie: ' Ciągnij z całych sił 'Lucy: ' Robię to. Rety, ten karp waży chyba z tonę. Pomóz mi Tymczasem Courtney i Tatiana złowiły rybę i ze swoimi drużynami wybrały ubieranie choinki Lucy złowiła właśnie Rekina 'Lucy: ' Hej, ten jest całkiem niezły 'Barbie: ' Lucy.. Barbie się trzęsie 'Lucy: ' Co? 'Barbie: '''Rekin Obie zaczynają krzyczeć i biegać w panice '''Izzie: ' A teraz zarzuć tą wędkę jak się wujek uczył 'Stiles: ' Ciociu, ale nie musisz mi mówić jak łowić ryby 'Dakota: ' Zaczniesz coś łowić, czy będziesz tylko trzymał tą wędkę? 'Igor: ' Jak jesteś taka mądra, to sama sobie złów Igor oddaje Dakocie wędkę 'Dakota: ' Aha, przejrzałam cię. Oddajesz mi wędkę żebyśmy dostali karę i przegrali? 'Igor: ' To daj mi ją już Choinka 'Duncan: ' Ok, to weźmy załóżmy jeszcze gwiazdę Courtney podaje gwiazdę Duncanowi 'Courtney: ' Proszę, tylko uważaj Duncan położył gwiazdę na choince, po czym ta się zawaliła Woda Noah złowił karpia 'Noah: ' Świetnie, biegniemy z tym do Dona Nagle zauważa, że nie ma karpia 'Noah: ' Hej, karpia nam wcieło Owen beka 'Noah: ' Owen... 'Owen: ' Sorki. Wyglądał tak smakowicie 'Cody: ' Mike, mam to 'Mike: ' Świetnie. Choinka Isa i Tatiana konczą ubierać choinkę 'Tatiana: ' Zostaje jeszcze ta jedna bombka 'Isabella: ' Czyn swą powinność Tatiana zakłada bombkę i otrzymuje wskazówkę od tamtego gościa Na mieście 'Don: ' Proszę. Cody, Mike. O to prezenty które musicie rozdać tutejszym rodzinom 'Mike: ' Ekstra. Cody, to w drogę Tymczasem trochę dalej, Botanicy też rozdają prezenty 'Aisha: ' I tutaj kolejny dom Matthew puka do drzwi i daje prezent dziewczynce. Ta otwiera i dostaje maskotkę słonia 'Dziewczynka: ' Słonik. Zawsze o takim marzyłam 'Matthew: ' Życzę ci wesłoch świąt 'Cody: ' Puk puk Pewien chłopiec otwiera drzwi 'Mike: ' Cześć. Przyszliśmy dać ci prezent z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia Mike wręcza prezent, a w środku komiksy 'Chłopiec: ' Komiks z Bobem Budowniczym? Zawsze marzyłem o nim. Jesteście najlepsi 'Cody: ' Wesołych Świąt ci życzymy Strefa Luzu 'Don: ' Kto wypełni zadanie, musi jak najszybciej przybiec do tej o to Strefy Luzu. Kto przybędzie jako ostatni, może odpaść z wyścigu Tymczasem Nieustraszone Dziewczyny zbliżają się do Strefy Luzu 'Don: ' Isa, Tatiana, jesteście pierwsze 1.Nieustraszone Dziewczyny 'Tatiana: ' A co ty myślałeś Don? Teraz już zawsze będziemy w czółówce (PZ 'Isabella: ') Wow, pierwsze miejsce. W koncu mamy swój wymarzony odcinek (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Tak. Wesołych świąt Isa (PZ 'Isabella: ') Tobie też życzę wesołych świąt Woda 'Don: ' Coraz więcej drużyn złowiło karpia. Zostały tylko Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów i Dobre Dusze 'Barbie: ' Widzę, że macie problem. Może wam pomóc? 'Nita: ' Martwię się o moją jaszczurkę, jak weszła do wody, tak już jej nie widziałam (PZ 'Nita: ') Skaarl Nie ;( Dlaczego ona? Naprawdę chciałam przeżyć z nią przygodę dookoła świata. Ale jak tylko ja przeżyję, to nie wybaczę sobie tego Lucy przytuliła Nitę Strefa Luzu 2.Przyjaciele 'Don: ' Przyjaciele, miejsce drugie (PZ 'Mike: ') Uwinęliśmy się z tymi prezentami i pobiegliśmy na skróty (PZ 'Cody: ') Dokładnie. Kilku ludzi potrąciliśmy po drodzę, zniszczyliśmy ławkę i takie tam, by być jak najszybciej w Strefie Luzu. Choinka 'Owen: ' Spoko Noah. Zjadłem ci karpia, ale pomogę w ubieraniu choinki 'Noah: ' Nie, lepiej... 'Owen: ' I jak? Noah zauważa ubraną choinkę 'Noah: ' Ale... jak ty to? 'Owen: ' Taka zasada u mnie. Im wcześniej ubierzesz choinkę, tym wcześniej będzie żarełko Nieśmiali nastolatkowie maja problem z powieszeniem łancucha 'Agatha: ' Kurczę, zaplątał się 'Drake: ' Może trzeba poprosić o pomoc tamtych gości 'Agatha: ' Nie. Nie, nie nie. Nikogo już nie poproszę o pomoc (PZ 'Drake: ') Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale to nasza jedyna szansa (PZ 'Agatha: ') Dobrze, spróbuje 'Noah: ' To jak? Miejscowy mieszkaniec pokazał kciuk w górę Agatha ma poprosić Starych Wyjadaczy o pomoc, ale nie daje rady 'Drake: ' Dobrze, ja spróbuję. Ekhem... halo koledzy Noah i Owen się zatrzymują 'Owen: ' Tak? 'Drake: ' Łancuch się nam zaplątał, pomożecie 'Owen: ' Jasne, nie ma sprawy Owen pomaga Nieśmiałym nastolatkom 'Drake: ' Dziękuje Odpalają światła na choince i dostają przepustkę do Strefy Luzu Strefa Luzu 3. Starzy Wyjadacze 4. Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie 5. Czarne Charaktery 'Don: ' Hola, hola, a wy gdzie? 'Eva: ' No jak to gdzie? Do Strefy Luzu 'Don: ' Widziałem co zrobiliście podczas pierwszego zadania. To było nieczyste zagranie i dostajecie 10 minut kary (PZ 'Fabian: ') Nie mogłaś mnie powstrzymać idiotko przed złamaniem zasad? (PZ 'Eva: ') Odezwij się tak do mnie jeszcze raz, a pokiereszuję ci te chude łapki 5. Zwycięzcy 'Don: ' Czarne Charaktery, wasza kara się skonczyła 6. Czarne Charaktery Choinka 'Louane: ' Wygląda cudnie Początkujące sławy ekranowe otrzymują przepustkę. Strefa Luzu 7. Botanicy 8. Początkujące Sławy Ekranowe 9. Zakochani Nastolatkowie 10. Ciocia i Siostrzeniec 'Izzie: ' Ciocia jest z ciebie taka dumna Uściskała Stilesa Woda Nita płacze 'Nita: ' SKAAARL ;(( Lucy tymczasem wynurzyła się z wody 'Lucy: ' Mam dobrą i złą wiadomość 'Barbie: ' Jaka jest ta dobra 'Lucy: ' Złowiłam nam karpia 'Barbie: ' A ta zła? 'Nita: ' Nie, nie chce wiedzieć ;( Nita ucieka 'Lucy: ' Skaarl nigdzie nie ma Na mieście 'Dakota: ' Zapukaj 'Igor: ' Ok Igor puka. Pewien mężczyzna otwiera drzwi 'Igor: ' Dziendobry. Z okazji zbliżających się świąt Bożego Narodzenia, chcieliśmy życzyć panu wszystkiego najlepszego 'Dakota: ' mamy też dla pana prezenty Dakota daje mu paczkę 'Mężczyzna: ' O kurcżę. Woda po goleniu z lat 80. Dziękuje, jesteście wspaniali. 'Jay: ' Dobrze, tu tutaj. Jay i Mickey stawiają prezent na podłodze Mickey puka 'Mickey: ' Ała, moje palce Pewna nastolatka otwiera im drzwi 'Dziewczyna: ' Hej wam. 'Jay: ' Och, cześć. To ten Jay zauroczył się dziewczyną 'Jay: ' Bo my... 'Dziewczyna: ' Hej, czy to ty jesteś ten Jay z Wariackiego Wyścigu? 'Jay: ' Tak jest. We wlasnej osobie 'Mickey: ' Chcieliśmy życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia i wręczyć ci ten o to prezent Mickey próbuje podnieść paczkę z podłogi 'Dziewczyna: ' Spokojnie. Pomogę wam Dziewczyna podnosi paczkę i otwiera 'Dziewczyna: ' O. Tablet o którym marzyłam. Skąd wiedzieliście 'Jay: ' Wiesz. Mamy pewne dojścia 'Dziewczyna: ' Też wam życzę wszystkiego najlepszego 'Mickey: ' idziemy Jay Strefa Luzu 11. Wrogowie 12. Niezdarni Bliźniacy 13. Ojciec i Syn 14. Królowe Mody 'Jen: ' Tak 15. Prawniczka i Kryminalista 'Duncan: ' Gdybyś nie potłukła tych bombek, bylibyśmy szybciej 'Courtney: ' Jasne, to ty próbowałeś rzucić Gwiazdę na górę w nadziei, że trafisz 'Duncan: ' Dobra, przyznaje. Ale próbowałem nie przegrać. 'Courtney: ' No ok. Też mnie trochę poniosło Choinka 'Vera: ' I jak Miejscowy mieszkaniec pokazał kciuk w dół 'Vera: ' Ale jak to nie? 'Brick: ' Wiesz, jak Don prosił o ubranie choinki, to raczej nie miał tego na myśli Pokazuje się choinka ubrana w wojskowy mundur Woda Nita cały czas siedzi nad wodą w nadziei, że Skaarl się zjawi 'Nita: ' To już chyba koniec. Żegnaj na zawsze ;( Nita wstaje i idzie. Tymczasem za nią z wody wydostaje się Skaarl w karpiem, ale nie została zauważona przez Nitę Strefa Luzu 16. Mistrzynie Obsługi Wihajstrów 'Don: ' Barbie, Lucy, jesteście szensaste (PZ 'Barbie: ') Doskonale wiem, ze ten wypadek z rekinem nie był przypadkowy (PZ 'Lucy: ') Czarne charaktery... jak Fabian i Eva chcą wojny. To ją dostaną 'Don: ' Dwie ostatnie pary ścigają się o to by nie wypaść z wyścigu Choinka 'Brick: ' Pierwszy raz w życiu ubieram choinke. Gwiazda powinna być na górze, tak? 'Vera: ' Chyba tak Na mieście Zapłakana Nita siedzi na jednej z ławek. Chwilę później widać nią z perspektywy Skaarl, która się tam zjawiła Nita przeciera łzy 'Nita: ' Skaarl, co ty tutaj robisz? Skaarl wypluwa karpia z pyska 'Nita: ' Skaarl, już nigdy nie spuszę cię z oka Nita schowała Skaarl do swojego dekoldu i zaczęła rozdawać prezenty Strefa Luzu 'Don: ' A o to przybywają. Dwie pary, które walczą, by przetrwać. Miejsce 17 otrzymują... . . . . . . . . . . 17. Znajomi z Wojska 'Don: ' Znajomi z Wojska. Zostajecie w programie 'Brick: ' Dziękuję bardzo towarzyszko za wspieranie mnie podczas tego wyzwania (salutuje) 'Vera: ' Świetnie się dziś spisałeś żołnierzu. Jeszcze chwila a pomyślimy o awansie Nita i Skaarl zbliżają się do mety 'Nita: ' Czyli jesteśmy ostatnie 'Don: ' Tak. Cóż, przykro mi. Bardzo was polubiłem, ale musicie się z nami pożegnać Mowa koncowa 'Nita: ' Jak sobie pomyślę, co przeżyłam w tym odcinku, to przegrana nie jest żadną tragedią Skaarl wskakuje Nicie na ramie 'Nita: ' Na szczęście Skaarl jest cała i zdrowa Skaarl wskakuje na jej głowę 'Nita: ' A i nie odpadliśmy pierwsze. A tak w ogóle, świetnie się spisałaś Pogłaskała ją Strefa Luzu 'Don: ' To by było na tyle. W następnym odcinku polecimy do Chin. Bądźcie z nami w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Ekskluzywny klip Uczestnicy siedzą nad wodą ubrani w czapki Mikołaja, a na dworze pada śnieg 'Isabella: ' Z okazji świąt Bożego Narodzenia... 'Courtney: ' ...chcieliśmy życzyć wam wszystkiego najlepszego... 'Devin: ' ...dużo radości... 'Junior: ' ...spędzenia czasu w gronie bliskich... 'Jackie: ' ...zdrowia... 'Heath: ' ...dużo uśmiechu 'Owen: ' ...dużo jedzenia... 'Brick: ' ...wymarzonych prezentów... 'DJ: ' ...oraz tego byście zawsze czuli się szczęśliwi 'Cała powyższa grupa: ' Życzymy wam, Wesołych Świąt. Ciekawostki *W odcinku poświęconym świętom Bożego Narodzenia, jak na ironie odpadają Dobre Dusze. *Skaarl jest trzecią postacią, która odpada w odcinku, w którym się nie odzywa. Poprzednie to Sugar i B. *Brick, Dakota, Isabella, Leshawna Mike i Owen odwiedzają Rosje po raz drugi. **Dakota, Isabella, Mike i Owen byli uczestnikami Total Drama: Luna Island, którego akcja odbywała się w Rosji. **Brick był gościem w Total Drama: Luna Island, w drugim odcinku **Leshawna była gościem w Total Drama: Luna Island w trzecim odcinku. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race